Fish Crab
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Demonstuck AU. erikat. Eridan, the demon prince has found a small little companion, yet why is there so many people after him? Why the fuck is he friends with a drug dealer? Eridan doesn't much care about all the other shit in Karkat's life. It's just hard to protect a small human that everyone is after! eridan x karkat 1st and third parson POV's
1. Chapter 1

Eridan's POV.

I walked down the street bored as fuck and with no real purpose. Maybe to score a meal from some poor sap, but that wasn't a main priority. At least not at the moment, anyway, I was very familiar with these streets; my pace was slow and calm. As to not arise any suspicion, my hands were stuck deep into my pockets. A sudden sent in the wind caught my nose, I didn't know why but it was alluring and potent. Yet it seemed like a waste not to track it down. A small smirk spread across my face as I made my way down the street fallowing the sent nonchalantly. As I approached the source, I noticed that it was in one of the lower part of town. I didn't normally venture out the far from the upper-class area, but the smell couldn't be ignored. My eyes easily pierce through the almost pitch black alleyway. There stood a few, foul smelling thugs, they were crowded round a significantly smaller human; he looked pissed and annoyed by the whole situation. I stepped a bit closer, making sure not to make a sound and sticking to the shadows. One of the men, he looked like he could be the leader, approached the kid and pushed him back a bit. He threw up his hands in a kind of 'come at me' type motion. The boy glared up at him, but didn't push back, merely yelling a few insults and choice words.

"Oh come on kid, we know that you are friends with Makara. Why don't you tell us where he is?" The leader type said as he stepped closer, placing his hand on the wall behind the boy and leaning in, giving a shit-eating grim. The kid backed away a bit, but was trapped from all sides. That made my blood boil, there were all cowards, this guy was much smaller than them and they all had to gang up on him at once just to feel powerful. Pitiful, disgusting human scum, I stepped even closer. Still out of rang of their sight and unnoticed. The boy growled under his breath and glared up at the thugs, not showing any fear. I had to admit this kid wasn't half bad from what I had seen and he looked pretty damn cute.

"It's none of your damn business where he is, so kindly fuck off." The boy retaliated, his arms crossed over his chest. The leader looked at the rest of the gang with a huge shifty grin, and then suddenly slammed the boy against the wall; his hands gripped his shirt tightly, his face inches from the other. The leaders grinned turned into a sick smirk. The boy made a small noise in pain, and looked a bit dizzy because of his head hitting the wall. This made my stomach turn; I knew where this was heading. I would normally never metal in human affairs, but this pissed me off to no end.

"So kid, are you going to tell me where he is or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" the leader asked, his voice was a low mincing hiss. The smaller boy flinched slightly, but that was just fuel to the fire. The asshole only moved closer and grabbed the kid's face, forcing him to look up. "Awe, what's wrong kid? You scared? I didn't think the friend of one of the most infamous drug dealer could be so weak." The man purred darkly and that was the last straw. I walked up quickly; I could now make out details of the boy. He was short, maybe a little bit taller than 5 '1, he had messy black hair and extremely pale skin. Yet what really caught my eye, was his eyes, they were a bright candy red. He had simple clothes, a black turtle neck, that was two sizes too big, and simple grey pants. The whole group turned to me, all of the, except the kid against the wall, glared at me. "Who the fuck are you, step off. This ain't any of your business!" The man holding the boy down glare at me, motioning with his head for two of the three cronies to attack.

"wwell I just don't see how fair it is to have four assholes beat up on one kid" I said with a shrug, stepping even closer, the two men walking up to me as well. Their shoulders were wide and they looked pretty heavy set. These guys couldn't be older than 24 or 25 years old. One quickly swung at me aiming at my stomach, I sided stepped at an inhuman speed. I smirked up at his confused face. The other eyed me and ran, his fist high in the air, and his eyes shown intent to kill. I just allowed him to get close enough for me to grab his hand; he froze and tried with all his strength to pull his hand out of my grip. I smirked wider at him, showing off my sharp, shark-like teeth. His eyes widen with confusion and fear, he began to panic and my grip tightened, hearing a loud crunch as his hand broke in my own. The man screamed out in pain and struggled harder, by this point the leader had ordered the other one to attack as well. I made quick work of them, easily punching one guy in the face and breaking his raw, and then I whorled around and elbowed the other man in the throat, crushing is wind pipe. As he struggled to breathe through his crushed throat, I kicked him towards the leader and the boy

By this point I knew I no longer looked completely human, not with the smell of mortal blood in the air. My eyes were a glowing violet and my dagger like teeth were shown off by my black lips curling into a sick grin. I'm not going to lie; I was enjoying myself with these fights. The man looked at me with a mixture of shock, confusion and terror. Took a step closer and he gulped and pushed the boy further against the wall with one hand, and with the other he pulled out a small blade, holding the gleaming steel to the boy's neck.

"D-don't come any closer or the kid's dead!" The man yelled desperately at me. My eyes stared back broadly at him and then trailed over to the smaller boy. The boy was shaking and biting his lip, trying not to make a sound, he was petrified. He tilted his head back away from the blade, trying to make sure it made very little contact with his flesh. I didn't know why, but I had a strong urge to protect this kid and seeing him like this made me want to lose it.

"Let him go and I wwill let you and your remaining henchmen livve" I growled at the man, making sure my teeth shown through, I wasn't completely transformed and so the man didn't know true feat yet. But if he didn't release the kid soon he would. The man looked around at his fallen gang members and shook violently, realizing that if he didn't do as I say he was going to die. He brought the knife away from the boy's throat and glared at me. Shit, I already knew what he was thinking, but before I could get him, he had already stabbed the boy in the gut. The kid screamed out in pain and doubled over, his hands clenching the wound. I didn't even think twice, instinct took over and I grabbed the man by the throat. Without even a seconds hesitation, my hand was squeezing tighter and tighter, the man was flailing and clawing at my arms. I simply laughed at him, and brought my face inches from his, sick grin spared widely across my face. I watched the life leave his eyes, and then through the limp body to the ground.

"Hey kid?" I said as I turned back to him, he was lying on the ground, still clinching the wound. I stepped closer and he flinched, desperately trying to wiggle away. Not that I blamed him, I did just kill two people in front of him. Pulse my inhuman attributes. I knelt down beside him and gently grabbed his shoulder, trying my best not to hurt him and show him that I meant him no harm. "Let me see the wwound, I can help" I said softly, my eyes no longer illuminated and my teeth hidden behind my lips. The boy slowly looked up at me, still shaking pretty damn bad, and tuned over onto his back. It was pretty deep and was gushing crimson. Yet it looked like it was reparable. I sighed and picked the kid up slowly, knowing no other way to move him. He was too weak to try and move away anymore.

"wwhat's your name?" I asked, trying to get him to stay awake, his eyes were drooping badly and I knew he was going to pass out soon. I started to walk back to my place, not sure if the hospital would be the best option in this part of town, hell he would probably wake up without a liver.

"Kar…. Karkat…. Vantas….. " Karkat mumbled before going limp. I sighed and quickened my pace further, I needed to bandage this kid up and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan burst through the door quickly, kicking it open with one fail swoop and walking in swiftly, shutting it by kicking it once more. Though when he did this the door didn't completely shut all the way, it seemed to be handing off the top hinge, but that was not an issue at the moment, Eridan could always just pay someone to fix it. Though currently there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Eridan walked to the couch, the smaller boy in his arms still bleeding profusely. He quickly set him onto the couch, yah there is one more thing he will have to replace after this endeavor, yet that was still just one more thing he set aside for the moment. His eyes scanned over the wound a bit and then he ran to his bathroom, down the grand hall of his rather oversized house.

He came back shortly, bounding on his heels, trying to be quick without disturbing the other. He knew that if he were to work on an awake Karkat than it would not be pretty. Hell the kid might even freak out and think that it was one of the assholes that jumped him touching him. Therefore he made sure to be very careful not to stir him from his slumber. Gently he wrapped and arm around his upper back and gripping his shoulder. Gingerly Eridan pulled his upper bod off the couch and pulling up his shirt to expose the wounded flesh.

Lucky for the kid, the wound was a clean cut and only had a tiny bit of dirt embedded into the open laceration. He began to grab the peroxide and a small piece of gauze, this small bit of pain was unavoidable. As soon as it touched the tender flesh he winced, it was involuntary and ignited his brain into a more cognitive state. His eyes snapped open quickly and he groaned more, now moving away and closer to the back of the couch.

"What the…?" His red eyes gazed over at Eridan, though on closer inspection the demon could tell that they were not just that bright red color. They were a mixture of a dull and soft grey that illuminated the bright candy red. They were completely stunning, and that bewildered Eridan on how a mire human could have such breath taking eyes. Though his small speckle of time admiring the other was short lived, the boy's eyes widen and he quickly tried to move more away. Though he didn't get far, as soon as his he twisted to move away the pain of the wound stopped him and more blood flowed down his side.

"Fuck!" he hissed in pain and laid back down, he was no idiot, he knew when he reopened a wound to stay still. Karkat glared up at the other, trying to show that though he was stuck for the moment, he would still kick the taller male's ass. Eridan sighed and grabbed a small rag, pouring more peroxide onto it. He leaned into the other, yet the smaller boy growled under his breath at him. " Don't fucking touch me." Eridan in turn sighed and moved his hand away slowly, his violet eyes glaring deep into the other male.

"w-well I am just trying to help your immobilized ass out. I mean if I hadn't come when I did, you w-would be dead in a ditch somew-where" He said with a bit of a venom filled tone. Though the smaller didn't seem to care, he tired as he might to wrap the wound without hurting himself, though he flinched every time he moved. Eridan sighed and grabbed the smaller male's wrist that held the wrapping. "Just stop mov-vin'." He then grabbed the peroxided and rag, quickly beginning to clean the wound, despite the other's whines of disapproval.

"I said don't touch me damn it!" Karkat hissed and struggled to get his arm free, though that didn't help him in the slightest. Eridan's grip was like a steel cage; Karkat could barely move his wrist let alone pull it free. This caused panic to ensue in the smaller male. Eridan only rolled his eyes and tighten his grip, making sure to pull the hand back a bit, just enough to cause a jolt of pain to rush through Karkat. This grabbed Karkat's attention and forced a deeper glare and a frigged body. The taller male sighed and pulled the other's wrist a bit closer, and with it pulled the small human's body to slide closer to him, while still on the blood stained couch. The smaller boy hissed a bit under his breath, though he did stay still, allowing the demon to finish treating and wrapping the wound. Once Eridan had completed the donning task, he stepped away inspecting his work.

It was no work of art, but it would service just fine for now. Though now it was time to get down to business. Eridan had been thinking long and hard about what to do with Karkat as he made his way home. He couldn't just let a human walk around that knows his kind exists. Yet his protectiveness still stood firm, even against himself and his own well-being. Though he had a plan to keep close tabs on the smaller male, but how close was all dependent on Karkat.

"Now-w kar, I did sav-ve your life, which means you ow-we me." Eridan said with a large smirk spreading across his face. While Karkat eyed him, he plopped down next to him. His violet eyes scanning the other's red ones. "Though I have a few-w options, three to be exact. But you don't w-want the third one"

"What the hell do you mean I owe you, that was your damn decision to help me. Plus I don't exactly trust some strange nongermane life form that decided that it needed to get its twisted fucking fix by killing some street scum." He shot back in a venomous filled tongue. Though his snippy attitude made Eridan think of him like a crab, angry and quick to snap its claws. Yet small and guarded.

"W-well Kar, that is precisely w-why you ow-we me. You saw-w me in my no-so-human form, by law-w I am supposed to kill you" Eridan said this slowly and in an almost darkened purr. Karkat instantly moved away from him, ready to get up and run if he needed to. Not that he would get very far. "Calm dow-wn. I hav-ve decided that I like you, ev-en though you are a w-worthless human piece of scum under my boot to let you liv-ve. I pity you really." He said then and scooted his body closer to the smaller male, a sharp-toothed grin wide across his smug face. "now-w for your options. Number one, you become my mate and are treated like royalty. Two, you become my ow-wn personal juice box."

"You said you had three options for me and both of those seem like shit. I would like to know all my options you fucking egotistical fish." This name calling by Karkat didn't seem to faultier Eridan's ever inclosing movements towards him.

"oh, the third option? That's death my dear Karcrab" He purred out, leaning in and looming over him. Karkat's candy eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath. His back now pressed to the arm of the couch and his fingers clawing at the back and cushions of the soft seat. His eyes darted to the left, ready for an escape.

"What if I refuse all three" He hissed at the taller male, his eyes dead set with the inhuman creature practically on top of him. Eridan smirked and grabbed his wrist pulling him closer with ease and making sure that he was not leaving so soon.

"Sorry, Kar, but that is not an option. I can't hav-ve you runnin' around tellin' humans about me. But are you sure you don't w-want to reconsider the first option? I mean you w-will be the mate to the highest demon on the block, and I am not that much of an asshole to w-where I w-would w-watch your ev-very mov-ve. No, w-we w-would be equals. Though I can't have a human mate for long… so I w-would turn you" He explained and leaned in close to the smaller male's face. His wide smirked lips inches from Karkat's, the human moved back as much as he could, pressing his body into the couch, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Well I refuse you dick-munch. Now get the hell back" Karkat snarled and Eridan sighed. His hand stayed steady, gripping his wrist as he set up. Yet he had forgotten how light the human was, so as his body jerked back, so did Karkat's. The small human ended up in Eridan's lap. His body sprawled out and his face on the taller male's leg. Eridan smirked more, his ringed finger's letting go of Karkat.

"I knew-w you couldn't stay aw-way" He purred and leaned into him. He had Karkat where he wanted him; until the smaller male made his choice he was not going anywhere. His arm wrapped around the small male's mid-section, pulling him to sit up in his lap. Though Karkat was not having that and began to trash and try to maneuver his way out. Though another twist of his body and he froze. The pain running up his body and making him hiss. "You are goin' to open your w-wound if you don't stop strugglin'."

"Well let go of me!" Karkat hissed, but didn't move any longer.

"Calm dow-wn Kar and give me an answ-wer. You are not leav-vin' until you do." Eridan said as he shifted to get comfortable. His arms keeping Karkat pressed firmly to his chest. Though in the manner he was holding the smaller, was not in a malicious or fierce way. No, he was very much so being protective. His body slumped over the small human and his head on top of the smaller male's head. As if they knew each other forever and were either great friends or lovers. Making sure that the smaller male was comfortable in the embrace.

"Fine…" Karkat finally grumbled and then looked up at the taller male and glared. "What dose being a 'juice box' entail?" At this question Eridan lit up a bit and leaned down from his head on the top of the other's head, and onto his shoulder. His violet eyes looking at his neck a bit, the taller male was not expecting him to pick that one. Then again he was hoping for the first option strongly.

"It just means that I come to you tw-wice a w-week or so and take some blood from you. No big deal." He could feel Karkat tense up in his arms and then let out a long sigh.

"Damn it… well that is the best option in this situation…. " Karkat said in a bit of defeat, though Eridan still didn't let go of him. He was enjoying the small physical contact and wanted it to last a bit longer. What was Eridan thinking, no he cannot seriously be happy in the presents of a mere mortal. He was a damn prince. A violet blood, the second highest among the rankings, and yet this small, weak little being was making him a deal. He growled at himself in frustration for a few moments. Before he realized that his face was against Karkat's neck and he was growling rather loudly. The small human was even more so frigged and tenses than before.

Though Eridan couldn't resist messing with Karkat, therefore he leaned up and purred into his ear. "W-well Kar, I guess that Juice box plan starts now-w. " he smirked a bit wider and his hand pushed Karkat's turtle neck lower on his neck, scrunching it up at the base.

"Wait, shit really?" Karkat almost seemed to whine, his voiced strained not to show that hint of fear that Eridan knew he had.

"mhm" Eridan hummed and trialed his teeth up Karkat's neck, causing a shiver to run up the human's spine. If Eridan bit him and sealed the deal, Karkat would be his juice box until, A) he died, B) Eridan hurt him, or C) Eridan got tired of the small boy and broke that bond. Though he wasn't sure Karkat was going to like how demons made deals. Eridan finally found a spot of Karkat's throat and bit down. His shark-like teeth piecing the flesh quickly, like a knife through butter. The smaller male hissed at the sudden sting, it was as if he was getting a medical shot straight into the neck. Though it was strangely relaxing once the pain had subsided, Eridan was lost in the seemingly intoxication of human blood. Though it was a rare treat for him because he limited himself to keep from suspicion of the town.

He stayed there for a good few minutes, knowing that he couldn't take too much since the boy had lose too much blood earlier. Therefore he slowly released the now dizzy boy, the small bit wound morphing into a scar of the Aquarius symbol. It was a deterrent of sorts for lower demons. Karkat groaned and rubbed his neck a bit more, sighing deeply. He then grabbed the phone in his pocket, it had little to no battery left and the clock read four in the morning. He had no desire to stay here with the horrifying creature that hid bit him, but didn't seem to have much of a choice. He couldn't call Gamzee or Dave to pick him up on account of the low battery.


End file.
